


Just Boys being Dudes

by AppleCat4



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), College, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCat4/pseuds/AppleCat4
Summary: Whats the male equivalent to just gals being pals?The signs were there all along, really, they were. Everyone just somehow seemed to ignore them or chalk it up to platonic friendship. In their defense, everyone in the gaang was really close, maybe a little too close, so it made perfect sense...didn’t it?AKA Sokka and Zuko are together and everyone is oblivious to it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 384





	Just Boys being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stalling only goes so far (when you've got a head start)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683168) by [manbun_zukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka). 



> This was inspired by the fic stalling only goes so far (when you've got a head start) by manbun_zukka because I read it the other day and Im obsessed with the gang being oblivious. I think it's hilarious. So go read that fic too if you havent bc its seriously gold!

The signs were there all along, really, they were. Everyone just somehow seemed to ignore them or chalk it up to platonic friendship. In their defense, everyone in the gaang was really close, maybe a little too close, so it made perfect sense...didn’t it? They had all moved into a five bedroom apartment in september and maybe being trapped together during a pandemic had made them all a little out of touch with what was considered normal. There were six of them in total; Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Suki, and Toph. Aang and Katara had opted to share a room since they had been dating for about three years and the rest dispersed over the remaining four bedrooms. 

Katara, Toph, and Aang were all still in university but had gone online in October so they were home all the time. Sokka was working remotely as well with an engineering internship and Zuko was taking some time off and working at his uncle's tea shop full time. Suki was the only other one who had to leave the house for work as she had a job at some fancy clothing store at the mall. It was all Sokka’s fault really. He had been the one to get Toph addicted to tiktok after he showed her she could connect it to her auditory headset and helped her set up an account. All fall she constantly spammed the group chat with videos and even began making her own at some point; at this point she had amassed some 50k followers under the username  _ theblindbandit.  _ But really, they should have realized sooner. 

****

The first sign was right after they moved in. Katara was sitting at the kitchen table working on an essay when Sokka came out of the bathroom around 2 in the afternoon, hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Morning sis!” he said, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring a cup of coffee. 

“It's 2pm Sokka.” She sighed, not taking her eyes off her computer screen. 

“Whatever.” He sighed, gulping down the coffee in a matter of seconds. He worked remotely for a company in London so he was constantly operating under really weird hours.

Just then Zuko emerged from the bathroom as well wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts, hair wet and thrown into a half up bun. “Thats disgusting Sokka.” 

Katara looked up and saw her brother pouring coffee directly into his mouth. “Sokka! We all use that. That's nasty.” She scolded, then noticed Zuko’s wet hair. 

_ Huh.  _ She thought. Zuko must take really quick showers. She hadn’t even seen him go in there after Sokka. “Hey! I have a meeting in four hours. I need to stay awake somehow.” Sokka said, placing the pot in the sink and filling it with water. 

Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed a mug from the cabinet to make himself some tea. “What time is your meeting?” 

“6pm.” he groaned. 

“Want me to bring you dinner when you’re done?” Zuko asked casually. “Uncles making some lasagne he asked if we wanted some.” 

“Yes please! Your uncle makes the best lasagne ever.” Sokka beamed, putting his empty mug in the sink. “Until my meeting, what should we do?” 

“Well  _ I  _ am going to go workout.” Zuko said, grabbing his water bottle from the drying rack and filling it with ice and cold water. 

“Great! I’ll watch.” She heard her brother say behind her. 

Katara didn’t think anything of the comment. Before the pandemic the boys used to go to the gym all the time and work out together. She assumed it was some sort of spotting thing they did. She was too focused on her paper to care anyways. Her eyes maintained focus on the screen in front of her and she didn’t even notice the glances being exchanged behind her, or the sound of her brother smacking Zuko’s ass as they vanished into his room. 

*****

Suki should have known. Really, out of all of them, Suki should have known. She had stayed late at work because some dumbass had begged her to take her shift and Suki had agreed because she needed the money. It was about 11pm by the time she came through the apartment door and tore her mask off. She was exhausted, and that was her excuse later for not thinking anything of the situation in front her. 

When she got home, Sokka and Zuko were sitting in the living room together. Zuko was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in hand and Sokka was sprawled across it with his head and shoulders in his lap. Zuko’s hand was affectionately caressing his hair and one of Sokka’s arms was wrapped around his waist. “Hey Suki!” he called from his lap position. “How was work?” 

“Horrible.” She groaned, going to the kitchen to find some dinner. “This bitch came in and tried to get me to let her try on a shit ton of stuff 3 minutes before closing.” 

Zuko chuckled softly and Sokka groaned, remembering his days of working at the mall. “Sounds like a bitch.” he sympathized. 

“Yeah. Anyways, what are you guys doing up?” She asked, popping some leftovers in the microwave. 

“Waiting for Zuko’s sheets to be done in the dryer.” Sokka answered, shifting on the aforementioned boy's lap. 

Suki nodded and pulled her food from the microwave. “I’m surprised you waited so long to do your laundry Zuko.” He was usually so on top of everything. 

“Yeah I  _ wanted  _ to do it earlier but  _ someone  _ wouldn’t get out of bed until like 3pm.” Zuko said, glaring at Sokka. 

This comment rolled right off her. They were probably washing their sheets together since sheets weren’t a full load. She thought to herself. “Hey! I worked until like 5am you promised you would let me sleep in as late as I wanted.” Sokka pouted, looking up at him. 

Zuko rolled his eyes and then a ding came from their dryer in the laundry room. “Sounds like they’re done.” She said, walking to the fridge to get some juice. 

“Finally, ready for bed?” Zuko asked, pushing Sokka off him gently and standing up. 

Sokka yawned sleepily and nodded. Suki was still facing the fridge when Zuko returned, red silk sheets in hand. She was trying to find her cucumber melon juice in the back of the fridge that she had brought home a few days ago. Zuko strode over and slipped his hand into Sokka’s then pulled him off into his room, closing the door behind them. Suki turned around as she heard the door shut. Sokka’s door was also shut so she assumed they both must have just gone straight to bed. She shrugged and continued her dinner in peace. 

*****

Aang was oblivious to everything, so honestly, it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t realize. It was halloween night and they gang had had a mini halloween party with just the apartment in the living room. Katara had gone as a space cowgirl, Aang as indiana jones, Suki as kiki from Kiki’s delivery service, Toph as some pro wrestler no one knew, Sokka as merlin the wizard, and he had begged Zuko to go as a 2000s pop punk emo boy. They all sat in the living room watching movies and snacking on candy, not really paying attention to what everyone was doing. So when Sokka and Zuko disappeared, no one really noticed. 

It was only until they finished the third movie when Katara noticed they were missing. Toph and her had been arguing about what to watch next and she tried to settle it by bringing Sokka into the mix. “Where is he? Sokka can be the deciding vote.” She said, looking around. 

“Uh-uh! You two have the same weird aversion to horror movies! Let Zuko be the deciding vote!” Toph said, glaring. 

“No way! You and Zuko have the same messed up sense of humor he’ll obviously pick yours.” Katara said. “Besides, it doesn’t matter if we don't even know where they are.” 

“I think they went into Sokka’s room!” Aang piped up. 

“Sokka’s room? Why would they do that?” Suki narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

Aang shrugged. “I think Sokka’s costume was irritating him, Zuko said something about helping him get out of it.” 

The others nodded. This made perfect sense to them. Sokka was known for elaborate costumes and Zuko was often helping him out with various zippers and such. “Go ask them.” Katara said, shooing Aang towards the bedrooms and turning back to continue her argument with Toph. 

Aang padded quietly towards their door and knocked gently. No answer. They must not have heard him. Aang just decided to push the door open, after all, they were all pretty close. “Aang! Get OUT!” Zuko’s flushed red face greeted him when the door swung open. 

Aang couldn’t understand why he was so angry, he was just helping Sokka adjust part of his costume. He was laying flat on his back on Sokka’s bed, still in his pop punk outfit from before. Sokka was sitting on top of him, knees on either side of his hips so Zuko could reach his costume better. Aang did notice his wizards robe’s were on the floor and the underneath part of his costume didn’t entirely make sense with Merlin, but then again Aang didn’t know much about english lore. Sokka was wearing some type of undergarment to presumably prevent his robe from chaffing on sensitive parts of his body. It was black and covered his niples in a halter top type fashion. He had a black belt around his waist that had leather straps holding up black stockings and was wearing a pair of small black underwear.  _ Must be some weird wizard contraption.  _ The leather seemed very medieval to him so it made sense Aang thought. “AANG. OUT!” Sokka shouted, face red. 

Aang held his hands up in an apologetic gesture. “Okay sorry! Sorry!” he backed out and shut the door. 

“What was that about?” Katara asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Aang shrugged. “Zuko was helping Sokka adjust some part of his costume and they just got mad at me when I opened the door.” 

“Did he have his robes off?” Suki asked. 

Aang nodded. “But he had another part of his costume underneath!” 

Katara laughed and shook her head. “He probably just didn’t want his sister's boyfriend to see him in his underwear.” 

“But he was letting Zuko see him in his underwear!” 

“That's different! They’re best friends. Plus they shared a dorm together. I'm sure they’ve seen each other in their underwear a lot.” 

Aang shrugged again. It made sense. 

****

In Toph’s defense, she  _ is  _ blind. It was a week after the halloween incident and she had woken up around 4am desperate for some water. Quietly she padded down the hallway into the kitchen and rummaged around for a class, then frozen when she felt two bodies moving around in Sokka’s room. “Babe I’m tireeeed.” She heard a low voice from inside and bit back a snort. 

_ So busted.  _ She thought. Sokka was always private about his love life, in fact, they had never even heard him talk about hookups or relationships. They all knew he had had them, some days he would come out of his room blushing with hickeys all down his neck, but they didn’t push him. She leaned against the counter sipping her water and wondering who this mystery man was. He sounded a bit like Zuko but his voice was slightly lower. Besides, Zuko’s door was closed so he was probably fast asleep. “Pleeeease. I’ll wear that thing you like.” Sokka whispered, his voice muffled by the sound of convincing kisses being trailed down hot skin. 

She snorted again, making a mental note to torment Sokka into telling her what exactly “that thing you like” was. The other man in his room’s heartbeat increased at this statement. “Which thing?” He asked.

_ There's more than one thing?  _ She knew she probably shouldn’t be listening to this but she needed more ammunition to bully snoozles with. “Which thing do you want me to wear?” Sokka asked in a tone that made Toph want to vomit. 

The others heartbeat increased again as he contemplated. “The red thing.” he said finally. 

She heard Sokka groan. “Why the red thing? Out of everything, why that one.” 

“It’s my favoriteeeee.” The other man whined. 

“I look ridiculous in it.” 

“You look hot. Besides, you’re the one who woke me up for sex.” 

Toph grimaced, now wishing she could turn off her super sonic senses. “Fineeeeee. I’ll wear the red thing for you.” She heard Sokka get up and rummage around in his dresser, followed by an exchange of clothes. 

Then she heard two bodies sink onto the bed, one laying back and another climbing on top. “Hmmm  _ fuck  _ you look so good like this.” The other man moaned. 

_ Oh no no no no.  _ Making fun of Sokka because she knows he wears lingerie was one thing but actually having to  _ hear  _ it was another. Quickly she sat down in a chair and raised her feet off the ground, popping in her earbuds which thankfully were in her sweatshirt pocket. She began listening to a random playlist and drinking her water in peace, unable to hear whatever was going on in Sokka’s room. She stayed out there for a while, deciding to make a snack as well. Luckily the vibrations of the music were enough for her to ignore the writhing bodies in the next room for the most part. Soon she was back at the table. A few minutes later a voice in the kitchen made her jump. “Toph?” 

She pulled her earbuds out and placed her feet on the ground. It was just Zuko. “Oh hey sparky. Sokka’s horniess wake you?” She laughed. 

Zuko and Sokka shared a wall so whatever Sokka was doing in his room must have been audible through the wall. Zuko seemed like he was blushing and she felt him shift around, tugging the hem of his hoodie down. “Uh...something like that.” he said, moving to get a mug from the cabinet. 

They sat in silence for a bit until Zuko finished making his tea, then she felt him walk off back into his room, although….she could have sworn the door she heard shut was Sokka’s door… but that wouldn’t make sense because Sokka had his mystery man in there. She must have heard it wrong. After a few more minutes she tentatively pulled her earbuds out again and placed her feet on the ground, relieved to hear only Sokka’s snoring and the vibrations of two bodies sleeping peacefully. She quietly tiptoed back to bed. 

****

In all fairness, Hokada  _ should  _ have known. It was his son for goodness sake, but in his defense he didn’t live with his son anymore. Sure he knew Sokka and his best friend were closer than most, but they also had been roommates for the past two years. Roommates are always more comfortable with each other. Plus both Sokka and Zuko had a more effeminate side and definitely didn’t ascribe to toxic masculine standards of male friendship. So it made sense how close they were as friends. Sokka would always talk about his “dates” with Zuko, but in all fairness Sokka often made sarcastic comments about going on “dates” with his friends, so Hakoda didn’t think anything of it. 

Zuko had become part of the family practically. He came home for holidays, he would go out to lunch with Hakoda whenever he came to visit his son, and he even attended Sokka’s cousin’s wedding as his guest. It was one night during the pandemic when he had to travel for business, so he opted to stay with his children instead of a hotel. He trusted them more than strangers anyways. 

Hakoda had made up his place on the couch and was sitting with his laptop open, looking over a presentation for tomorrow. Zuko’s door opened and he came out into the kitchen. “Oh hello.” He said, smiling when he saw Hakoda. 

“Hey Zuko! Hows it going?” He asked, looking up. 

Zuko was standing in the kitchen in pajama shorts and a blue sweatshirt with Sokka and Katara’s high school logo plastered on it. Hakoda laughed quietly. He remembered having roommates and always getting laundry mixed up. “Good, just making some tea.” 

He swore his son's friend had an addiction to tea. Just then he saw Sokka out of the corner of his eye coming out of the bathroom. “Hey dad!” he said cheerfully. 

“Hey son.” Hakoda greeted. 

Sokka walked over to the kitchen and threw his arms around his friend’s shoulders, burying his nose in his neck. “Sokka! Your nose is cold, stop that.” Zuko swatted at his friend. 

“That's exactly whyyy Im doing it. I need you to warm it up.” His son pouted, but moved his face so his head was resting on Zuko’s shoulder. “Making a nice cup of  _ shamamalay  _ tea?” 

Zuko’s face turned red and he glared at the man wrapped around him. “That was ONE time!!” 

Sokka giggled and buried his face in his friend's shoulder. “Yeah but you WORK at a TEA shop! You should have known how to pronounce chamomile.” 

Zuko threw an elbow into him and rolled his eyes, strolling back into his room with a murmured “I hate you.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes and went to get a snack out of the fridge. When he retrieved it, he yawned and padded off to his room. “Night dad.” He called. 

“Night son! Wait I thought that was Zuko’s room?” Hakoda said, looking at Sokka’s hand which was placed on the second door down instead of the first. 

His son fixed him with a confused look. Zuko’s must have been the other one. It was hard to tell honestly because the doors were so close together and the two boys were always with each other. “Nevermind.” He said, “Night son!” 

Sokka smiled and disappeared in the room. Hakoda could have  _ sworn  _ that was the room Zuko had gone into...but no it had to be the other one. Why would they sleep in the same room when they have another bedroom right next door he thought, laughing and turning back to his laptop. 

****

Iroh knew. 

****

So that's how it had been an accidental secret for so long. Every touch, every incident, the gang had just written off to just bros being dudes and thought nothing of it. That was until one fateful night, when Toph was filming some tiktoks for her account. 

The gang was all gathered in the livingroom. Katara and Aang shared one armchair, arms wrapped around each other, Suki was sprawled out on the sofa and Toph was sitting at the other end which meant Sokka and Zuko had to share the other armchair, but they didn’t seem to mind. 

Sokka was sitting leaning against the back of the chair with his arms spread out and Zuko was sitting next to him, head and back resting against his chest and arms at his side. They were watching some weird show on cable that no one was really paying attention to. “Toph are you done doing tiktok?” Zuko said, starting to get annoyed.

“Yes  _ grandpa  _ I’m almost done with the toktik.” She mimicked his grumpy voice. 

Everyone always made fun of Zuko for not understanding how social media works really. He rolled his eyes and just burrowed closer into Sokka. 

“Okay last one.” She said, grinning and pointing her phone at the two boys. 

“I ain’t never seen two pretty best friends, it's always one of em gotta be ugly.” She said, laughing wildly. 

The others cackled and laughed, but Sokka and Zuko just looked confused. “Best friends?” Zuko said, frowning. 

“Yeah, you two.” Suki said, pointing at them. 

“I mean….I guess we’re best friends….” Zuko said looking up at Sokka who shrugged. 

“What do you mean you GUESS?” Katara rolled her eyes. “What else would you be?” 

“Uh...boyfriends?” Sokka said, raising an eyebrow at his sister. 

Everyone stared at them. “Wait WHAT?” Suki shouted, sitting up. “Since when?!”

The boys looked around, confusion growing. “Since like….two years ago?” Sokka said, starting to laugh. “Why are you guys acting like you’ve never heard of this before.” 

“Because we HAVEN'T!” Katara shouted. 

“What do you mean? I literally introduced him to you guys as my partner?” Sokka was laughing almost uncontrollably now. 

“We thought you meant like….like partner in a class!” Katara said flustered. 

“Yeah! Like you guys had gotten paired up for a semester assignment or something.” Aang said, still a little confused. 

Zuko started to laugh now too. “We were roommates, why wouldn't he have just introduced me as his roommate if we were just friends?” 

“I don't know!!” Katara said, glaring. 

“So you didn’t think anything of the fact I would always say I was going on a date with Zuko?” Sokka said, trying to slow his laughter. 

“No! You say that about Suki and you guys have been broken up since highschool! You even call us going to the tea shop sibling dates which by the way I find super weird.” katara pointed out, crossing her arms. 

“And it didn’t occur to you that I always call him babe or sweetie?” Sokka said, giggling.

“You call everyone annoying pet names!” Toph pointed out. 

“Besides, if you guys were dating how come you have two separate rooms?” 

Sokka snorted. “Please, you really think this type A personality could handle my organized chaos in a shared room?” He said, gesturing to Zuko who was still plastered against his chest. 

Zuko nodded in agreement. His room was  _ always  _ pristine and organized whereas Sokka’s was basically the opposite. They had talked about sharing a room but ended up deciding Zuko’s anxiety and their relationship could not handle an entirely shared living space. At least for now. “Plus, we always sleep in the same room.” Sokka pointed out.

“Wait...so YOU were the guy in Sokka’s room asking him to wear “the red thing”” Toph said, cackling. 

Zuko turned pink and began to stammer. “Ugh GROSS!” Katara yelled. 

“What's the red thing?” Aang looked confused. 

“It's NOTHING!” Zuko glared at them all. 

“So it's not embarrassing for me to wear it but it's too embarrassing for you to admit that you like it?” Sokka chuckled behind him. 

“Shut  _ up. _ ” Zuko hissed, burying his face in his chest. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Seriously I can’t believe you guys didn’t know we were together this whole time.” 

Now that they had said it, and now everyone was thinking about it….they couldn’t either. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Idk why but I think its hilarious thinking about the two together and everyones just like oh theyre best friends haha so close. Its like in history whenever they write about gay people and pretend theyre straight "the two women were very close friends and even called each other lovers haha so silly. Just gals being pals."


End file.
